Il faut vivre sa vie
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Romance yaoi et choupi entre Shinji et Kaoru, inspirée (vous vous en doutiez) de l'épisode 24. R & R SVP !


****

"Il faut vivre sa vie"

Kaoru et Shinji sont dans l'ascenseur qui les mène vers la surface. Ils ont fini leurs tests d'harmoniques plus tard que prévu : Ritsuko et le trio "oh-mon-Dieu" ont voulu garder Kaoru un peu plus longtemps pour d'autres tests. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un pilote capable de se synchroniser parfaitement avec une koa qui n'est pas la sienne, et ce dès le premier essai. La seule fois où l'exploit a été accompli, c'était lors de l'arrivée de Shinji. Syncro à 40% dès son entrée dans la plug, et sans entraînement de surcroît. Mais là, ça tient du tour de magie. Le trio "oh-mon-Dieu" n'en revenait pas et passait son temps à répéter "Inconcevable... " pendant tout le test. Enfin bref. Les deux jeunes pilotes sont, selon MAGI, en progression constante, et ils sont en ce moment dans la cabine de l'ascenseur, attendant patiemment d'arriver 26 étages plus haut et de retrouver la surface. 

(Cabine d'ascenseur que nous commençons à bien connaître. Fond sonore : les cliquetis de la drôle de machine qui compte les étages)

Shinji se balance d'avant en arrière en fixant le compteur d'étages comme si sa vie en dépendait, pendant que Kaoru se met à chanter l'Hymne à la Joie, chanson qu'il affectionne particulièrement, vous vous en doutez.

- Heu.. Kaoru ?

- Mh ?

- Hem.. Tu iras en classe demain pour la première fois, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Et avec un peu de chance, nous serons dans la même classe, Shinji-kun. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire à ce sujet ?

- Oh.. Rien. Juste que si nous sommes dans la même classe, tu n'auras qu'à prendre la place à côté de la mienne. L'élève qui l'occupait a déménagé.

- Ca me ferait plaisir. Et ainsi, tu pourras me donner un coup de main si je n'arrive pas à faire fonctionner mon portable correctement.

Shinji hasarde un oeœil vers Kaoru, qui le fixe en souriant, comme d'habitude. Il esquisse à son tour un petit sourire étranglé de gêne, et se remet dans la contemplation du compteur d'étages.

** Quel idiot je suis.. Je ne pouvais pas trouver un truc plus con à dire ? Après ça, qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi ? (La figure de Shinji devient carrément écarlate) Asuka avait bien raison en me traitant de crétin. J'arriverai jamais à le lui dire en face.. C'est très embarrassant.**

Shinji baisse les yeux un instant, et risque un regard vers Kaoru, qui semble regarder au-delà de la porte. 

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose en face, et tu n'y arrives pas. Ce sont les non-dits qui font du langage une source de malentendus. C'est quelque chose d'important ?

- Heu, oui, assez. Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt.

Shinji se plaque la main sur la bouche alors que son visage prend une jolie couleur rouge et qu'une énorme goutte de sueur animée lui glisse sur le côté de la tête.

** MAIS QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE REPONDRE CA ?!! TU ES VRAIMENT TROP CON MON VIEUX !!**

Kaoru cligne deux fois des yeux en le regardant s'étouffer de honte. Manifestement, il ne comprend pas tout à cette touchante scène d'introspection.

- Shinji.. Tout va bien ?

L'interpellé tousse un bon coup en se défonçant la moitié du thorax pour se donner une contenance.

- Heu, oui, ça ira. Tout va bien.

Kaoru lui lance un sourire rassuré et se remet dans la contemplation de la porte de l'ascenseur.

(Décor : Chambre de Shinji, dans le noir. Seule lumière provenant du réverbère dehors. Il est couché en chien de fusil sur son lit, les écouteurs de son lecteur SDAT sur les oreilles. Fond sonore : la musique du lecteur SDAT.)

** Sur ce coup-là, tu as dépassé tous les records. Si Kaoru ne te prend pas pour un attardé mental, tu auras de la chance.**

Shinji se recroqueville un peu davantage et fronce les sourcils. Diverses images défilent dans sa tête : Son père qui lui dit "Dégage !", Rei qui le gifle, Asuka qui le sermonne, avec sa serviette de bain coincée sous les bras, Misato qui le gronde...

** Rejeté.. La plupart de mes souvenirs sont des réactions de rejet de la part des autres. Ces autres qui ne veulent pas de moi.**

Court silence à peine rempli par la musique du SDAT. Un métro passe. D'autres images se bousculent dans sa tête. Mais chacune d'elles montre Kaoru. Sur la plage, quand il l'a rencontré pour la première fois, dans la salle de bains de la Nerv, dans sa chambre... 

** Chaque fois qu'il me parlait, c'était avec douceur.. Et chaque fois que je l'ai regardé, il me souriait. Jamais il ne m'a agressé, ou dit quelque chose de blessant. **

Court flash-back : Kaoru lui prend la main en disant quelque chose... Il se lève et lui parle. "Ton coeœur est fragile comme le verre, Shinji-kun."

- Moi ?..

- Mais néanmoins, je t'évalue avec bienveillance.

- Bienveillance ?

- Oui. Je t'aime."

Shinji se recroqueville de plus en plus et se retient très fort de pleurer. Gros plan sur sa main qui relance sans douceur le lecteur à son point de départ.

(Le lendemain à l'école. Shinji part précipitamment en claquant la porte de sa chambre, ce qui réveille Misato en sursaut.)

- Je vais en classe, Misato ! A ce soir !

Elle bâille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se gratte la tête.

- Moui.. C'est ça.. A ce soir..

Shinji court dans Tokyo-3. Il s'agit de ne pas arriver en retard pour le premier jour de classe de Kaoru. Il le trouve devant le collège, adossé à un arbre, son cartable par terre. Il rêve, les mains dans les poches. Dès qu'il voit Shinji, son visage s'éclaire.

- Shinji-kun ! Enfin tu es arrivé !

Shinji s'arrête et reprend son souffle en prenant appui sur l'arbre. Il a quand même couru depuis la résidence de Misato, ce qui n'est pas une promenade de santé.

- J'avais peur d'arriver en retard.. Tu n'es pas entré en classe   ? Dans quelle section ils t'ont mis ?

- La 2-B.

Shinji empêche de justesse son visage de se transfigurer de joie, et s'époussette les manches en affectant un air détaché.

- Tiens, on va être dans la même classe. C'est sympa.

- J'en suis très heureux. Je suis sûr que je ne me serais pas plu dans ce collège si je n'avais pas été dans la même classe que toi.

** Toujours cette même gentillesse.. Tu es un amour, Kaoru.**

- Heu.. Tu n'es pas entré dans la salle ?

- Non.. De toute façon, je ne sais pas où est notre classe. (Il lui lance un petit regard complice) Et puis, je n'oserais pas rentrer tout seul. Tous ces gens que je ne connais pas, ça m'impressionne.

Devant la mine stupéfaite de Shinji, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire.

- Je plaisante, Shinji-kun !! Allez, montre-moi notre salle. Il faut que je m'acclimate vite à ce nouveau collège.

- Si tu veux te donner la peine de me suivre..

Et les deux garçons s'engagent dans le bâtiment.

(Décor : la salle de classe de Shinji. Les filles discutent entre elles, les garçons regardent à plusieurs un manga. Rei regarde dehors, Hikari parle avec Kensuke et Toji, à qui on a greffé une nouvelle jambe gauche (ah, les miracles de la science moderne.. Mais après tout, est-ce que ça vous étonne de la part de gens capables de créer des clones à partir d'une chose informe punaisée sur une croix ?). Fond sonore : brouhaha, avec quelques bribes de conversation grappillés par-ci par-là.)

Toji regarde avec satisfaction sa jambe gauche, encore couverte de bandages, de plâtre et d'armatures.

- C'est incroyable, fait Hikari, serrant son classeur contre elle, comme de coutume. Lorsque je suis venue te voir il y a deux semaines, tu n'avais plus qu'une jambe. Et maintenant, tu en as de nouveau deux ! Comment ils ont fait ?

- A ce que j'ai compris, ils m'ont brisé l'os iliaque afin de libérer la tête de mon fémur. Tu te rappelles, ils m'avaient amputé à ce niveau, à peu près.. (il fait un geste sur sa jambe, à environ un tiers de sa cuisse). Et ensuite, ils ont fabriqué une nouvelle jambe gauche à partir d'une prise de sang, je crois.. Enfin bref. Quand je me suis réveillé, ma jambe était de nouveau à sa place ! Evidemment, je vais devoir subir plusieurs mois de rééducation, mais je suis prêt à tout pour remarcher. Même si je dois rester dans ce fauteuil roulant, et rager en vous regardant courir. 

- Heu, à propos, Toji, Shinji revient en classe aujourd'hui.. 

- Ben oui, et alors ?

- Tu lui reparleras après ce qui s'est passé ?

Toji croise les bras et se rappelle ce combat terrible... Ses avant-bras se couvrent de chair de poule.

- Ce n'était pas Ikari qui m'a attaqué. Il était dans l'Eva, mais il n'y était pour rien.

- Comment tu en es aussi sûr ?

- La seule chose qui fonctionnait encore, c'était les caméras et les haut-parleurs. J'ai entendu ce qu'il disait quand mon Eva se faisait casser la gueule.(Il se recroqueville dans son fauteuil roulant) C'était si _horrible_, Kensuke.. Il hurlait, il pleurait, il suppliait son père d'arrêter.. Il se faisait du souci pour le pilote.. Moi, en l'occurrence. Il semblait aussi impuissant que moi. J'en suis sûr, ce n'est pas lui qui dirigeait l'Eva.

- Mais qui le faisait, alors ?

- J'en sais rien. C'est toi, le petit génie militaire, c'est à toi de nous le dire ! Après tout, l'Eva n'est qu'un robot. Un automate. Il est certainement contrôlable à distance. 

- J'imagine, murmure Kensuke en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Tiens, c'est Shinji ! Et il n'est pas seul !

Les deux garçons regardent attentivement leur ami et le nouveau venu. Hikari penche la tête sur le côté, Kensuke remet une nouvelle disquette dans son caméscope et Toji écarquille les yeux, comme le reste de la classe qui est devenu soudainement silencieux quand Kaoru est arrivé.

- Jamais vu des cheveux de cette couleur. Tu as vu ça ? Ils sont presque blancs..

- Et ses yeux ? Il a les yeux rouges !

- Poussez-vous, je le vois pas.. (Kensuke et Hikari se poussent pour que Toji puisse le regarder.) Ah ça, ce type a une drôle d'allure. Il ressemble à Rei, vous trouvez pas ?

Les regards convergent presque aussitôt vers Rei, qui fixe le nouveau venu. Kaoru lui adresse un petit sourire, puis il s'assied à côté de Shinji, devant Toji et derrière Rei. Les discussions et les chuchotements reprennent de plus belle, mais cette fois, tous les regards sont focalisés sur Kaoru. Shinji fait mine de ne pas les voir et se tourne vers ses amis.

- Bonjour Hikari, Kensuke et Toji..

- Salut Ikari. Qui est ce type que tu nous amènes ?

Kaoru se retourne sur sa chaise et tend la main à Toji.

- Kaoru Nagisa. Enchanté.

Il serre la main de Toji, puis celle d'Aida. Comme Hikari est trop loin, il lui fait un petit signe de tête amical.

- C'est toi, le nouveau ? Bienvenue dans notre classe. Je suis la déléguée. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis à ta disposition.

- Merci beaucoup. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici..(Il se retourne et glisse un regard langoureux à Shinji qui prend évidemment un teint rouge tomate) Je suis très bien entouré.

- Le prof ! tout le monde debout !

Et la classe commence.

(Décor : la cour de récréation. Tout le monde est assis sur des bancs, et Toji n'est pas loin. Rei lit un bouquin de classe, Kensuke règle les paramètres de son caméscope et Hikari cherche quelque chose dans son classeur. Elle finit par trouver une pile de feuilles qu'elle tend à Kaoru.)

- Voilà les cours de la semaine passée. Tu en auras besoin pour le contrôle de demain.

- Merci. J'ai trouvé que le cours était assez ennuyeux.. Ceci dit sans vouloir blesser le professeur en aucune manière, bien sûr, mais.. Ses cours m'ennuient. C'est à peine si je ne m'endormais pas sur mon ordinateur.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, c'est l'avis de toute la classe.

- Heu.. Toji.. (Shinji bafouille, se frotte le cou d'un air embarrassé).. Tu sais, pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour.. Avec les Evas..

- C'est oublié, mon vieux. Je t'ai entendu supplier ton père d'arrêter ton Eva, pendant le combat. Je savais que tu n'y étais pour rien. Et puis, j'ai une nouvelle jambe. Alors, pour moi, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Shinji lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Son regard exprime clairement de la gratitude et un grand soulagement.

- Merci, Toji.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu ne pouvais rien y faire, je te dis. Et je crois que tu as ton quota de soucis, en ce moment.

- Comment va Asuka ?

Shinji baisse les yeux.

- Son état reste stationnaire. Elle semble réagir quand on l'appelle, mais elle ne parle pas. Et elle a perdu beaucoup de poids. Mais elle n'a pas attrapé de virus, elle reste encore en "bonne" santé, si on peut dire.. C'est déjà ça.

Silence. Kaoru regarde au loin.

- Vous savez.. il faut aller de l'avant. L'espoir en l'avenir est essentiel pour avoir une raison de vivre. Se lever tous les matins en sachant qu'on va aller travailler en classe, par exemple, c'est déjà fantastique. Si vous vous levez sans but, vous ne faites que survivre. Plus précisément, vous vous forcez à ne pas mourir. Aussi, il me semble qu'il faut vivre sa vie tant qu'on le peut encore, oser dans l'existence. La vie est tellement courte, quand on y pense..

Les quatre jeunes gens se regardent.

- Oui, tu as raison, Nagisa. Nous nous forçons juste à ne pas mourir. C'est l'espoir en l'avenir qui nous fait vivre.

Toji s'étire comme un chat.

- Hé bien, moi, depuis ce petit incident dans ma courte carrière de Fourth Children, je me sens un moral d'acier. Je pourrais déplacer des montagnes ! 

- Il faut dire que tu as vu la mort de vraiment très près, cette fois.

- Il en faut plus pour clouer définitivement le bec à Toji Suzuhara, c'est moi qui vous le dis !

Sonnerie de la fin de la récréation.

- Il est l'heure de retourner en classe.. Tu m'accompagnes, Hikari ?

La déléguée acquiesce de la tête, ramasse son cartable et celui de Toji, et suit le fauteuil roulant jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

(Décor : Chambre de Shinji.)

Il est étendu sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, ses écouteurs aux oreilles. Il rumine ce qu'a dit Kaoru. Gros plan sur sa main gauche qui glisse lentement sur le côté du lit, et que Shinji ouvre et ferme, comme il le fait quand il réfléchit. Et il ferme sa main en poing. Son air est déterminé.

**Merci de m'avoir donné cette leçon, Toji.. Vous avez tous raison. Il faut vivre sa vie, et oser. Demain, j'oserai.**

(Décor : Ascenseur le la Nerv, fond sonore des cliquetis du compteur. Shinji et Kaoru descendent les étages pour les tests d'harmoniques. Gros plan sur la main de Shinji qui s'ouvre et se ferme, comme si elle respirait. Kaoru est adossé au mur. Il tient son cartable avec ses deux mains, chose qu'il fait assez peu souvent (vous connaissez sa réticence à montrer ses mains). La main de Shinji se ferme. Il va tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Kaoru..

- Oui ?

- Tu sais, l'autre jour, sous la douche..

Kaoru sourit.

- Hé bien ?

Shinji rougit, mais garde le sourire.

- Ce que tu m'as dit.. Ca m'a marqué. Plus que tu ne le penses. 

Il se tourne vers lui. Le regard de Kaoru exprime de la gentillesse, de la bienveillance, et aussi de la curiosité.

- En fait.. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me disait qu'il m'aimait.. Et..

Il s'approche de lui, lentement, très lentement. Un faux pas et c'est la catastrophe.

- Je crois que je t'aime aussi.

Kaoru penche la tête sur le côté.

- Tu m'aimes ? Est-ce parce que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, ou parce que je ne t'ai pas rejeté ? A moins que ce ne soit parce que tu m'as ouvert ton coeœur...

- Pour toutes ces choses à la fois, et d'autres encore.

Il semblait mal assuré.** Il a peur **

- Tu te sens capable d'aller plus loin ? Si tu ne peux pas, ne te force pas. 

- Non. Aujourd'hui, je vais vivre ma vie pleinement. Il faut oser vivre. C'est toi qui l'as dit. Et maintenant, je me sens capable de vivre ma vie. L'ère où Shinji Ikari se bornait à ne pas mourir est terminée.

Gros plan sur la main de Shinji qui a appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur pendant qu'il parlait. Il s'avance vers Kaoru, l'air décidé, mais cependant avec un sourire confiant. 

- Tu m'aimes toujours, au moins ?

Kaoru se met à rire.

- Plus que jamais, Shinji-kun ! Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que le vrai Shinji Ikari vient de se révéler à moi.

- Lequel préfères-tu ? L'ancien ou le nouveau ?

- J'aime les deux, Shinji-kun. Les deux sont différents, mais chacun d'entre eux est Shinji Ikari. Et je t'aime toi. Tel que tu es.

Gros plan sur les jambes des deux pilotes. Seules, les deux mains de Kaoru sont encore dans le champ. Les jambes de Shinji se rapprochent de celles de Kaoru, qui lâche son cartable. Les deux mains quittent le champ. Fondu au noir.

Epilogue : 

(Journal de bord de Misato Katsuragi : le Third et le Fifth Children sont arrivés en retard de plus de vingt-cinq minutes. Shniji a encore progressé en syncro. Pendant tout l'après-test, il a échangé des sourires complices avec Kaoru. On dirait qu'il a retrouvé le sourire. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait dormir chez lui, ce soir. J'ai accepté.)

****

Fin


End file.
